Incidente na Biblioteca
by shii suzukawa
Summary: SB/RL Sirius finalmente o encontra. E, quando ele quer, Remus, aquele Remus, é uma criança indefesa diante dele. M, por tortura emocional.Atenção: personalidades obscuras. Fui clara? Atenção às notas da autora, por favor!


Oi, pessoal, eu sei que faz milênios desde a última vez que eu estive por aqui.

Eu vim aqui só porque me deu uma inspiração súbita e violenta... e nem consegui concluí-la direito, mas tudo bem.

Essa mini-fic/drabble é mais um oizinho, só pra saberem que ainda vivo.

Então, me deixem explicá-la.

Eu estou escrevendo uma fic de SB/RL há anos (literalmente) e espero conseguir terminá-la, agora que estou de férias de novo. Mas ela já tem mais de dez capítulos, e por mais que eu faça planos, o final fica me fugindo... Sirius e Remus são muito ariscos na minha mão, e fazem o que querem com o roteiro.

Mas voltando, essa foi uma idéia que me ocorreu enquanto pensava na tal fic, e precisei escrevê-la, ou pelo menos rascunhá-la antes que a inspiração fugisse.

Enfim, isso foi escrito num fôlego só, então me perdoem erros de gramática e ortografia e uns vícios de Linguagem.

E como advertência... Esse par devia ser um pouco mais descontraído, mas na minha mão fica tudo meio sombrio e deprimente e cheio de frustração e angústia e de repente (eu também me assustei) ficou Sado-masoquista. Emocionalmente falando. Estejam avisados.

-----

_Pairing_: Sirius Black e Remus Lupin

_Classificação_: M, por ser emocionalmente sado-masoquista. Sem espaço para amor cor de rosa... Embora no meio do caminho o Sirius tenha ficado meio gay contra a minha vontade.

_Disclaimer_: Não sou dona de nada.

_Época_: Marauders. Lá pelo sexto ou sétimo ano.

_Contexto_: Feita para ser integrada a uma fic mais longa posteriormente, encare como um teaser. Provavelmente após uma briga, Sirius procura por Remus impacientemente, até encontrá-lo num dos corredores tortos da biblioteca. Entendam que os corredores são magicamente isolados um dos outros... era para isso ser útil ao longo da fic. E ah, eles não são nem namorados nem nada agora, mas eu imagino que Sirius tenha ultrapassado um pé além do limite de melhores amigos e deixado Remus extremamente irritado e perturbado.

------

E então, após fazer outra curva sem maiores expectativas, Sirius o encontrou.

Remus Lupin. Lá estava ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto folheava vagarosamente um livro empoeirado e caindo aos pedaços. Aos seus pés, outros livros de aspecto variado se empilhavam ordenadamente.

Sirius baixou sua respiração. Ele sentiu um arroubo de gratidão por dois fatos que até então achava extremamente irritantes. Em primeiro lugar, o fato dos corredores da biblioteca serem magicamente tão bem isolados um dos outros. Só agora ele podia ouvir o ruído das páginas dobrando, da respiração lenta e suave de Remus, sentir a presença, o _cheiro_ dele. E em segundo lugar, agradeceu imensamente o poder de concentração do outro, que não dera o menor sinal de tê-lo notado.

Mas ele também sabia que, por mais baixa que fosse a guarda de Remus em sua fortaleza, aka biblioteca, ele era ridiculamente sensível, e logo o encontraria. E fora isso, ele também estava ansioso, então resolveu tomar o caminho mais curto.

Avançou em passos largos até o outro, apoiou a mão direita na prateleira cheia de poeira e se inclinou, ao que Remus finalmente o notou, com olhos assustados.

- Moony! - Ele abriu seu sorriso sarcástico reservado - Que coincidência, você por aqui.

A surpresa no azul céu tingiu-se rapidamente com irritação e horror. Sirius ouviu seus dentes trincarem quando ele bufou em desprezo e exasperação.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui, Sirius? - seu nome, dito em voz exageradamente baixa, estava cheio de amargor.

Sirius sentiu, como há muito tempo não sentia, seu lado mais franco e consideravelmente perigoso acordando preguiçosamente. O sorriso foi substituído sem pressa por um rosto sem emoção. Ele inspirou e expirou uma vez antes de se dispor a continuar a conversa. Seus lábios se curvaram novamente, mas a expressão, intencionalmente ou não, não alcançou seus olhos.

- Você sabe por quê eu estou aqui. - sua voz também não sorria - Porque você fica fugindo de mim.

- Quem não fugiria de você, Sirius? - a voz de Remus encrispou, enquanto ele dava meio passo para trás, diante da aproximação lenta, mas determinada do outro.

Em reação a isso, Sirius deu mais meio passo chutando despudoradamente as pilhas de livro e apoiou impetuosamente seu braço esquerdo do outro lado do rosto de Remus, encurralando-o contra a parede sólida de produção científica milenar nas prateleiras. Antes que o outro conseguisse sequer esboçar uma resposta, ele avançou até que seus corpos e rostos estivesse separados por poucos centímetros, fechando a prisão.

Os olhos de seu prisioneiro faiscaram perigosamente. Mas ele já estava cansado de pensar nas consequências, e não conseguiu conter o sorriso maníaco, revelando seus dentes até os molares. Remus tentou afastá-lo empurrando sem dó um punho no centro de seu peito, mas, apesar da força desproporcinal de Remus, Sirius estava preparado. Sem sequer oscilar diante do impacto, ele rapidamente dominou os pulsos finos do outro e os prendeu contra a prateleira. E então, aproveitando o momento de surpresa de Remus, assaltou sua boca entreaberta.

Remus tremeu e se contraiu, mas não conseguiu recuar. Sirius riu contra os lábios do outro, mais uma vez registrando o quão involuntariamente adorável Remus conseguia ser.

Ainda que relutante, Remus não conseguiu, jamais conseguia, se opor a Sirius. Contra todo o seu senso de dignidade e amor-próprio, seus lábios moviam-se submissamente em sincronia com os do outro. O beijo se prolongava. Sirius, contra as esperanças de que tudo aquilo terminasse logo, não se afastava; pelo contrário, ele aprofundava sua invasão, pressionava o peito de Remus com o seu próprio, e intensificava seu domínio, tanto físico como mental, sobre o outro. As respirações do menor eram suspiros entrecortados e soavam como súplicas. Por quê suplicavam, era um ponto ambíguo e um pomo da discórdia.

Sirius sentia o calor subir ao rosto de Remus, trazendo sangue e rubor a suas faces até então pálidas de ira. Em seus olhos semi-cerrados, as pálpebras tremiam e lágrimas quentes se formavam, algumas já oscilando na ponta dos cílios claros.

Em algum momento, Remus fizera suavemente a transição da relutância até a iniciativa, e Sirius lamentava muito não o fato de não a ter apreciado em sua totalidade. Remus, por outro lado, sentia-se miserável e abusado, e ainda por cima humilhado ao ser traído por si mesmo. O máximo que sua racionalidade conseguia fazer por ele era soltar alguns grunhidos de infelicidade enquanto o seu corpo era atacado pelo outro e aquiescia com prazer à dominação.

Quando Sirius deixou a boca de Remus, após uma pequena eternidade, foi o menor que imediatamente fez um esboço de refazer a união, com um movimento instintivo para cima. Sirius se deliciou com a aquela visão, enquanto o outro enchia-se de frustração e vergonha impotente, desviando o rosto e olhar. Remus ruborizado e ofegante, com pálpebras pesadas, pupilas dilatadas, olhos brilhantes, lábios vermelhos e inchados e boca aberta pedindo tão sincera e docilmente por mais. Aquilo era, tinha de ser, a coisa mais adorável que veria em toda sua vida. Sorriu.

Após uma súplica tão linda, Sirius não pode fazer nada a não ser voltar a beijar o outro. Abriu um pequeno espaço entre seus corpos e baixou lentamente seu rosto e curvou o pescoço para o lado, partindo seus lábios ainda sorrindo levemente.

Encostou o lado de seu nariz no de Remus e admirou a sua beleza tentadora enquanto semicerrava mais uma vez os olhos, suspirando pesadamente, esperando numa mistura arrebatadora de paciência e ansiedade submissas. Sirius tirou apenas mais alguns segundos para apreciar a respiração estável e sonora de Remus acariciar seus lábios, encantando-se em como o outro o seguia obedientemente sem abrir os olhos enquanto se reerguia para a posição mais alta, para permitir que seus corpos se tocassem completamente, esticando e expondo seu pescoço em uma linha vertical, completamente indefeso.

Remus abriu lentamente seus olhos azuis enevoados e dilatados. Sirius sorriu, fazendo o outro franzir o semblante com um ar leve de curiosidade inocente. O mais alto aproximou-se mais e os olhos se fecharam novamente.

Sirius já estava bastante curvado quando sentiu a boca do outro descer alguns centímetros a mais, e percebeu que as pernas do menor tremiam e começavam a ceder. Já não sentia mais os pulsos de Remus lutando por liberdade, apenas, para seu deleite, alguns espasmos eventuais, e julgou que seria seguro soltá-los. Firmou um joelho entre as pernas fraquejantes do outro e o estabilizou deslizando suas mãos ao longo dos braços sem força até que circulassem com suavidade determinada as suas cintura e nuca. Sirius teve uma surpresa agradável ao sentir as mãos ociosas de Remus se pendurarem preguiçosamente, mas com alguma obstinação, em seu pescoço e nas costas de sua camisa, por baixo de sua capa.

-------

Continua. Ou não

Vêem o que eu quero dizer com "Remus e Sirius fogem ao meu controle"? Era para termos um pouco de sexo não consensual e saiu isso! Ok, eu gostei do resultado, mas...!

E fora isso, precebi recentemente que esses dois na minha mão sempre caem em uma relação estranha, frustrada e sado-masoquista... Novamente, eu até gosto, mas..!!!

Críticas construtivas são bem vindas. Sabem como é, a autora é pouco auto-motivada e depressiva. O resto, por favor e piedade, guardem para si mesmos... por mais que eu não tenha coração, eu aprecio a civilidade. Obrigada, pessoal.


End file.
